Jerry Montrose
"I can do it. I have to do it. After all I'm a --...a hero. May as well go down like one." History Jerry Montrose was one of the 113 children in utero at the moment a mysterious flash hit the town of Pederson, Illinois, in the late sixties. Growing up under the watchful eye of the United States government, Jerry developed pyrokinesis and eventually took to a life of crime, dubbing himself Pyre. In the years that followed, he had a number of well-publicized run-ins with the law, as well as Flagg. When Jason began killing low-level Specials in order to maintain his power levels, he came to his childhood friends, Joshua and Jerry, and suggested testifying that there was a conspiracy among the Specials to overthrow the government. Jerry, Jason felt, lent their claims a certain credibility, since there had to be something big going on to bring them together. The three testified, kicking off a nationwide manhunt for the Specials. Jerry, for once on the side of justice, led a strike team into the home of Ravenshadow, but pulled out immediately when it was discovered that Randy had rigged his Shadowcave to blow. Over the course of the next few years, Jerry remained largely uninvolved in the affairs of the Specials, opting to take work in Las Vegas for Caesar's Palace. Following the defeat of Critical Maas, he attended the funeral of Dr. William Welles (the doctor who cared for, and tested, the Specials during their childhood) and was inspired by John Simon's words. Deciding to try and make the world a better place, Jerry opted to fly south and set about destroying the cocaine fields. He spent the next twenty years splitting his time between Vegas and Central America, and came to view himself as something of a hero. One day, Jerry was called in to see his boss, a man by the name of Johnny Antonioni. He explained that a rival gang had killed his son, and that they were in the Central American country of Costa Rivera. Jerry agreed to deal with them, not knowing that Antonioni had made a deal with Paulson to sell him out. Arriving in Costa Rivera, he found that the cocaine fields he'd been sent to burn were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Jerry was hit with an EMP, sending him careening to the ground. He struggled to get back into the air, and was shocked to take several bullets in the chest. Another pulse robbed him of his powers completely. Jerry made his way through the underbrush, trying to wait out the effects of the pulse, but he inadvertently stumbled into an open field surrounded by soldiers. Jerry attempted to rush them before being gunned down. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis: Jerry Montrose possessed the ability to generate and project flames, allowing him to fly and melt bullets before they reached him. As time passed, and following the redistribution of energy following the deaths of other Specials, he experienced significant increases in strength, speed and stamina. Category:Characters Category:Pederson Specials